Butterfly Effect
by Lord Jaric
Summary: One small change can have far reaching effects. Her love is gone. And now Summer is left to raise two girls by herself. She can only hope to raise them to be fine young women in a world filled with darkness with only small beacons of hope. Will she succeed or will tragedy befall their family again like a curse.
1. One Small Change

**A/N:** An idea that popped into my head. Probably shooting myself in the foot, _again_ , by starting up another story but I'm hitting some writers block with the others. So this new idea is demanding attention form me. Hope you enjoy.

 **Note:** I don't own the cover image.

* * *

 **One Small Change**

 _It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. – Chaos Theory_

"Perhaps we should just call this mission off." She insisted while standing over the kitchen table with a map and provisions on it with her arms crossed.

"It's from Ozpin." A blond-haired man stated as he leaned back in his chair with his feet resting on the table. "You know we can't call a mission off if it is from him."

"Feet off the table." The woman stated sternly with a glare as she kicked them off. The man held up his hands in surrender with a small smile. "Well if we can't find a babysitter that will stay for a few days by the morning then we're in a pickle. I'm not leaving the girls here alone."

"Well that settles it then," the blonde said shrugging his shoulders, "I'll go on the mission, you stay with the girls."

"What?" She yelled before lowering her voice. "Tai, that is stupid."

"It's just a recon mission, Summer." The blond said nonchalantly. "It's not like I'll be going out of my way to start a fight. Besides you've been feeling under the weather lately."

As if fate wanted to make a point the young woman found herself having to make a small sniff. A little cold however wasn't going to make her relent.

"It isn't just a recon mission." Summer said while pointing to a spot on the map. "You know how dangerous it is there. Going out there alone is risky."

"Qrow does it all the time." Tai said with a wave of his hand.

"You're not Qrow." She said sternly.

"Wow," The blond mockingly putting his hand on his chest, "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered by that remark."

"I'm being serious, Taiyang." She said making her point clear.

"I know." He said with a sigh. "You're concerned about this mission I get it. But someone needs to do it."

"Then can't we get Ozpin to call someone else to do it." Summer insisted.

"Everyone else is too busy with their own assignments." Tai pointed out. "So that leave you or me."

"Then maybe I should go." The silver-eyed woman said. "I'm best suited if something were to happen."

"Maybe so, but you have a cold." Her love pointed out. She thought she heard a bit of desperation but she couldn't tell. "Going out on this mission by yourself could just make it worse."

Summer tried to come up with a counter point or something that could make this situation that had bad written all over it better but she couldn't think of anything. Tai's points were all sound. She could only bow her head in defeat.

"It just seems like a bad idea." Summer said quietly.

"Hey now." Tai said getting up from his chair and walking over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I guess if you keep yourself out of trouble everything should go okay." She stated.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" He said in a mock tone.

"You know full well what I'm-" Summer started to say but was cut off when Tai locked his lips onto hers. At first she was to caught off guard to do anything but then she started to lean in to him. Sadly, he cut it short and pulled away just as she did so. "I _hate_ it when you do that."

"You were being to tense." Tai teased. "Had to get you to loosen up a little."

"I still feel a little tense." The young woman said playfully.

"Do you now?" The blond smirked as he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"Could you help me with that?" Summer asked as she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck.

"I could arrange it." He said before finally leaning down and kissing her.

This one last much longer than the previous one. Summer felt herself quiver at her loves touch. Felt the warmth of his breath mixed with her own. His rough hands moved down to her thighs before lifting her up and putting her back down onto the table. The young woman could feel her heart pounding in her chest the further their passion went.

"Mommy, Daddy." A small voice broke through the room. Tai quickly backed away from her and Summer got off the table just in time for a young tired little silver-eyed girl to walk into the room.

"Ruby, sweetie." Summer said softly. "Its late. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm thirsty." The little girl yawned.

"Alright, I'll get you some water." She said moving over a cupboard to grab a glass before filling it up at the sink. After Ruby finished drinking the mother took it back from and set it aside before ushering her daughter back to her room. Summer looked back at Tai before leaving the kitchen to see him backing away the map and provisions for the mission. Hopefully it would only last for a few days, a week at most.

"Can I get a bedtime story?" Ruby's small voice drew her attention. The little girl was looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"I just read you a story before you went to bed."

"But I'm awake now." The little girl insisted.

"You'll be falling asleep by the time you crawl back into bed." Summer smiled.

"No I won't!" Ruby protested. "I'm a big girl."

"Alright, _big girl_." The woman said while ruffling her little one's head. "I'll read you a story."

Finally, the two reached the children's bedroom upstairs. It was a decent sized room for two little girls. Toys had been moved to the corner for the night. There was a book shelf full of children's books. And two beds. One with red sheets and pillows with a small little girl crawling back onto it. The other had yellow sheets and pillows. There was a mess of blonde hair sticking out from underneath the sheets.

"So what story would you like me to read to you?" When she didn't get a response, Summer turned to see that her little rosebud had fallen asleep. The mother smiled softly as she walked over and pulled the sheets over her little one. She bent down and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before turning her attention to her sunshine.

The older of the two girls was sound asleep, seemly undisturbed. It warmed Summer's heart to see her in such a peaceful state and although Yang was technically "hers" she would always see the blonde as her daughter just as much as Ruby was. She brushed some strands of hair away from the girls face before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Summer walked out of the room and took one last look to see the girls sleeping with a smile on her face before closing the door.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Summer solemnly opened the door to the girl's bedroom to see both of them in each other embrace in the same bed. The two had cried themselves to sleep after receiving the news. The look of devastation on Yang's face and the one of confusion on Ruby's when the mother had to explain to the little girl why her father wouldn't be coming home. After she was assured that they were asleep she closed the door and began to walk down the hallway. Her body tired from the lateness of the hour and the grieving. The young woman reached another door, opened it and looked inside.

Inside, off to the side, were a couple of dressers with pictures crowding the tops of them. There was an adjacent bathroom. White and Yellow curtains lined the windows. At the center of the room was a bed big enough for two to sleep comfort. Summer felt a pang in her chest as she stared at the bed. It felt like she hadn't slept in it in ages. Long days and hours of staying awake, waiting and falling asleep in a chair. The young woman closed the door and continued her walk. She went down stairs with no particular thought on what she was doing.

The scarlet tipped haired woman found herself in front of the fridge in the kitchen. She opened it and found herself starring down a bottle of beer. Summer knew it wouldn't help her. That it would in fact make her feel worse. But her hand reached for it anyways. After taking the bottle she opened it and took one long swig. The young woman grabbed another bottle and took the two of them with her into the living room.

Summer sat down in the chair that she had been spending most of her time on in recent days. The silver-eyed woman looked down at the bottle in her hand as she rubbed it with her thumbs. Her mind drift back to her thoughts from earlier that day. After the first week Summer thought Tai was just being held up when he didn't return. Then the second week went by and she argued with anyone who said otherwise that her husband was just taking his time. After the third week was when the dread started to sink in. Summer started to stay up into the late hours of the night, even letting her girls wait with her until they fell asleep. Now she was at the end of the fourth week and any hope she had had been drained.

She stared at the bottle for a moment longer before taking another swig emptying it of its contents before setting it down on the table in front of her. Summer could already feel the buzz forming in her head. Tai would often make fun of her for not being able to hold her liquor. To which she argued was only because she didn't drink much. The thought made her reach for the other bottle when a knock at the door stopped her.

 _Go away._ Was the thought that crossed her mind. But another knock told her whoever was at the door wasn't going to leave. Summer begrudgingly got up, her lightheadedness making her sway a little but she quickly regained control before heading the door. Her initial plan was just to tell the person to go way, that she wasn't in the mood for a conversation. That plan went out the window when the young woman opened the door to find a tall scruffy black-haired man standing before her.

"Qrow?" She said surprised to see her old friend here.

"Hey." He greeted her with a small wave. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Summer said moving to the side to let him walk in.

"The girls asleep?" Qrow asked after looking around.

"Yeah." Summer stated as she walked back to the living room sitting back in her chair. "Why are you here Qrow?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked plainly.

"I don't need to be coddled." She argued.

"The two bottles in front of you say otherwise." Qrow pointed out meekly.

The silver-eyed woman gave him a halfhearted glare before reaching for the full bottle. Her friend was quick to snatch it away from her grasp.

"Hey." Summer protested as the red-eyed man stared her down.

"This isn't going to help you with your grief, Summer." Qrow stated as he held up the bottle.

"You're one to talk." She vehemently pointed out his own habit.

"Yeah, well, you're not me." He countered. "You know this didn't help Tai when Raven left."

"Don't bring _her_ into this." Summer growled. "It's not the same thing."

"Really?" Qrow said in a questionable tone. "He was a mess when Raven left him with Yang. It took some convincing form you to keep him from hitting the bottle completely."

"That's not going to happen to me." She stood up to defended herself but her voice began to shake.

"Can you swear on that for the girls." He asked.

Summer opened her mouth to fire back a defense but found herself unable to form one. Not one thought came to her mind. Her legs buckled underneath her and she fell back into her chair. The scarlet tipped haired woman buried her head into her hands and finally let the tears she had been hold back flow.

"Oh, god, Qrow." Summer cried. "What am I going to do? They're devastated and I don't know how to help them through it when I feel so broken. First Raven leaves, now Tai. How will I even be able to explain that to Yang by myself. Her mother left her without reason. Then her father dies. And Ruby is so confused by what's going on. I don't know how to help them. How can I do any of this by myself?"

"You won't." Qrow said softly causing her to look up at him. He walked up and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You have friends, Summer. People who will help you through the best and worst of times. We are here for you. Just as we were for Tai."

Her friend's words made it feel like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't fine. Not yet. But she felt like she could get their now. She just needed the time to heal.

"Thank you, Qrow." Summer said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Get some rest, Summer." Qrow said with a small smile. "I'll stay over for the night in case something comes up."

She would have protested his offer but it was better to be save then sorry. Despite the negativity in the house her training taught her, with the limited number of people, that it would be too small to attract any Grimm. But it made her feel better for her daughters' sake.

"Goodnight." Summer said to her friend before walking to the stairs. He offered a small wave in return. As she moved to her room the silver-eyed woman thought she saw some movement at the corner of her eye but she didn't think much of it. She just wanted to lay down and get some rest. The next few days, maybe even weeks were going to be though and she need to be strong for Yang and Ruby.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. And there is more to come. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Invictus

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Invictus**

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

 _And yet the menace of the years_

 _Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

 _-William Ernest Henley_

Summer existed the back door of her home and walked across the yard towards her little workshop. Her only company being the cool air and the sound of her feet crushing tried leaves. The short stroll gave her mind time to think about what was going on. It had been a week since the young woman had accepted that her husband was gone. That he would never return. That she was alone with two little girls that she had to stay strong for. The funeral was only a few days away. Although Summer had no body to bury, she would have one for Tai. She even had a spot picked out. It was a special spot to both of them. The black scarlet-tipped haired woman had made many of the arrangements over the past week and would be making the finalizations today.

After the short walk, she entered a small wooden building. Underneath the only window in the room was a workbench. Off in one corner was an area for various tools, many of which were gardening. In another corner were a couple of wooden cabinets. There was a fridge on one side and a heater on the other with cloths lines hanging over it. And enough space between it all to give her moving room. Summer walked over to the cabinets and started to prepare for her trip to town.

Summer took a large backpack out of one of the cabinets and plastic bags from the other. She went to the fridge and pulled out several class jars. In each jar was a collection of rried vegetation. Herbs. Many of which she had grown herself, while others her picked from the wild. She placed the herbs into the bags before placing them in her backpack. Once Summer was ready she headed back to the house.

"Ruby, Yang." The mother called out to her girls as she put on her white cloak. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

She waited for her daughters to enter the room and when they did the silver-eyed woman couldn't help but see how down casted they looked. Ruby had been crying so much so would fall asleep. Her youngest daughter starting to understand that her father wasn't coming home. And Yang, Yang had just grown more and more quiet.

"Girls I have to go to town for a few hours." She told them. "I've got to sell some herbs and buy some food and then I'll be right back."

"You promise?" Ruby asked softly. "You won't disappear?"

The little girl's words tugged at the mother's heart. "Disappear". It had been what Ruby had been calling Tai's passing. It was the only way she understood it.

"Don't worry sweetie." Summer reassured her girl with a soft voice. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Yang." She turned to her oldest. "You're in charge until I get back. Look out for you little sister okay."

"O- Okay." Yang said quietly.

Summer inwardly winced at her dull response. It had grown more and more difficult to talk to Yang as the days went by since accepting her husband's passing. The mother had tried to start conversations with her oldest but Yang offered very little in return. Summer hoped it was just how she was coping with the lost and it would eventually pass.

"Okay, behave you two." She said to them, giving them each a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

* * *

The blonde-haired girl waited until she couldn't see the white cloaked woman. Then she waited a bit longer just in case. Once Yang was sure Summer wouldn't be back for a while she went to her little sister and put on a fake smile.

"Ruby." She called to the girl softly before finding her. "Would you like to go on an adventure?"

"What kind of adventure?" The younger sister asked.

"A fantastic journey through the woods." Yang said while extending out her arms.

Her sister looked at her quizzingly before responding.

"I don't think mommy would like that." Ruby stated. "Mommy and daddy always said not to go into the woods alone."

"Put we won't be alone." The blonde stated. She was going into the forest regardless but she didn't want to leave her sister alone. "We will be with each other. So, we won't be alone."

"Oh," The little girl said a little more cheerily, "okay then."

"Alright then." Yang said. "I'll go get your wagon and you can go for a ride."

* * *

The smells invaded her senses as Summer entered the shop known as _Poppy's Herbs and Remedies_. The store was filled with jars of ground up herbs. There were a large number of them hanging along the halls. There were shelves were lined with books, many of which were about Herbalism. Tables had homemade medical packs. And behind a counter was an elderly woman with faded red hair.

"Summer!" The woman greeted her cheerfully. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Hello, Poppy." The white hooded woman said with a smile. "I'm… doing fine. I have some herbs for you."

"Oh?" the red-haired woman said. "Very good. You always bring me the best herbs."

The two woman made a quick deal that came naturally to them over the years.

"Thank you, Summer." Poppy said. "And… My condolences for your loss. Give my best to your children."

"I will and thank you." The young woman said with a small smile before leaving.

"Oh, and be careful out there." The elderly woman called out just before Summer walked out the door. "There have been reports of Grimm activity."

As Summer walked through the village many people gave her small nodes and smiles. Some even came up to her to wish her well. Eventually the young woman made it to a greenhouse. She was greeted almost immediately after walking in by the florist. The young man took her out back to check on the flower arrangements that she had ordered for the funeral. When Summer offered her payment, the man refused. Saying that he owed her for the times she helped in the village's defense against the Grimm. It didn't matter how much she insisted he just wouldn't take her lien.

Afterwards, Summer made her way to the place she was most resident to visit. _Tuff's Stone Masonry._ She was greeted by a large dark skinned black-harried man.

"Mrs. Rose." He said looking up from a stone he was working on, hammer in one hand, a chisel in the other. "You're here to see your order?"

"Yes." She said a softly. "How… has it come along?"

"I'm almost done with it." Tuff offered a small smile. "Just need to put the inscription in and then polish it up."

He waved it her over and Summer approached to see the stone that would be her husband's gravestone. It was a simple squared shape with a flat angled surface. Just the way Tai would have liked it. All it need now was his name put into it. With that in mind Summer couldn't help but feel that it would be missing something. Something that would say something about her beloved. And then it came to her. A small edition. She told Tuff what she wanted before taking her leave. The next time she would see it would be during the funeral.

Summer made a few more stops in the village before heading back home with a backpack filled with supplies. The young woman felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that all the preparations were out of the way. All she had to do now was wait with her girls until the day came.

The walk back home felt shorter to her. Once she was through the door Summer couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"Yang, Ruby." She called as she put her backpack down. "I'm home."

"Girls?" Summer called out again when she didn't receive an answer. Again, there wasn't a response. The mother walked around the first floor of her home to see if they were there before heading upstairs. When she opened the door to their room and found it empty her heart clenched up. Summer ran down the stair and made a beeline for the backdoor.

"Yang!" She screamed. "Ruby!"

The mother's heart was pounding in her chest. She reached for her scroll and it nearly tumbled out of her trembling hands. Summer quickly looked through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for. After a few rings the other person finally answered.

"Hello." A groggy voice said.

"Q- Qrow." She stuttered to say.

"Summer?" He asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Qrow," Summer yelled, "they're gone!"

"What? Who's gone?"

"Ruby, Yang." She was growing more frantic. "There not home. I don't know where they are. There are Grimm out in the woods."

"Al- Alright." Qrow said, the grogginess in his voice gone. "I'm heading out. Just stay calm."

"How can I stay calm?" Summer yelled. "My girls are out there with monsters."

"Summer." Her friend said sternly. "You can't go looking for them in a frantic state. You need to be calm for them."

"I- I can't lose them, Qrow." The mother said softly. "They're all I have left."

"I know." The man said calmly. "Just stay calm when you go looking for them. Stay safe."

After that he hung up. Summer took a moment to collect herself. Taking deep breaths until she got her trembling under control. Once her heart didn't feel like it was going to explode she took off running into the woods. But she couldn't keep the thoughts from surfacing.

What had they been thinking? Why would they run off like this? Worst of all, what had she been thinking? Leaving them alone. Now of all times. She prayed to any god listening that her children would remain safe.

* * *

She was so tired. The young girl had been walking for hours pulling the little red wagon carrying her sleeping little sister down the trail. Ruby had fallen asleep not too long ago. Yang had thought for a moment to turn back but she was nearing her destination. Finally, she may get answers to the questions that had been plaguing her mind for the past week. Questions that she didn't know how to ask Summer.

The blonde knew her journey was coming to an end when the old barn came into sight. Yang didn't know what she was looking for but she felt like she would know if she saw it. She moved forward despite the strain in her legs. The young girl heard movement inside.

"Hello." Yang called out. The answer she got made her tremble. There were growls and burning red eyes coming from the opening to the barn. The blonde knew she should run. But she couldn't. Her feet her firmly planted to the ground. Then the monsters of her nightmares slowly walked out. She tried to scream but her mouth was to dry to even squeak.

"Yang." A scared little voice said behind her. The lilac-eyed girl turned her head to see her little sister wide awake with fear in her silver-eyes. Her own fear rising knowing that her baby sister would be wake for what was going to happen next. The Beowolves jumped into the air and flew towards them with claws outstretched. As they came closer Yang waited for her end to come.

But it didn't. Instead something else swooped down and attacked the Grimm. It was so quick that she didn't really see what happened. One moment the monsters her about to eat them, the next they were on the ground in pieces. Standing in their place was a tall black haired man with a large scythe in hand.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby shaky voice broke the silence.

"Ruby, Yang." Their uncle approached them with a worried tone as he looked them over. "What are you two doing out here? Your mother is worried sick about you."

"We- We were going on an adventure." The youngest girl stated but her voice gave away that she knew that they did something they weren't supposed to. Qrow looked at the little girl for a moment before his questioning gaze landed on the older one.

"Yang," her uncle said sternly, "what were you doing out here?"

"I- I-." She stuttered to say. "I was just looking for answers."

"Answers to what?" He questioned her.

She took a moment to look down at her feet before answering.

"Ra- Raven."

Qrow's red eyes widened to what she said. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Then he bowed his head.

"You were bound to find out eventually." He stated softly. "Come on, let's get you two home."

The blonde was hoping he would give her some answers but her uncle began pulling her and Ruby along as they walked back down the trail. He pulled out his scroll and began to call someone.

"Summer," Qrow said into it, "I found them."

"They're alright, Yang is a little worse for wear but unharmed."

"Ruby is just fine."

"Yeah about that," he said while giving the blonde a sideways glance, "you're going to have to have a talk with Yang."

* * *

"Mommy!" Were the first words the greeted the moment Summer burst through the door. Ruby jumped into her arms and the mother hugged the girl tightly. Happy to know that she was safe. The older woman took a moment to check the girl over glad to see that there wasn't a scratch on her.

"Hey, Summer." Qrow said as he walked up to her.

"Thank you, Qrow." She was indebted to him for what he did. The silver-eyed woman looked around for her other little girl. "Where's Yang?"

"She's in the living room." He pointed behind him. "Figured you would want to talk to her alone."

"Stay with Uncle Qrow, Ruby." She told the little girl. Ruby looked at questioningly but the mother walked off towards the living room.

Summer was happy to know that her girls were alive and well. But she was also upset. Anger even. What could possibly have made Yang take Ruby and head out into danger? How could she be so careless? When she entered the room however all of that was swept away when the mother saw the young girl sitting on the couch.

First she took notice to the little cuts and scrapes on the tired looking girl's arms and legs. Then she noticed the photo album the blonde was holding. The one that she and Tai had hidden away until they thought Yang was ready. The book tumbled to the ground when the young girl jumped up upon seeing Summer.

The black scarlet tipped haired woman walked up to the young girl before picking the book up. Summer took a moment to look inside to see the pictures. All of which had a black-haired red-eyed woman on them. One particular picture had the woman holding a baby with lilac-eyes. Summer sat down on the coach and Yang hesitantly join her.

"When did you find this?" Summer asked softly.

"I- I started looking around when I heard you and Uncle Qrow talking last week." She trembled to say. "I heard you call her my mother?"

"Yes." The older woman said. "She's the woman who gave birth to you."

"But what does that make you." Yang asked making Summer's heart clench up.

"It's complicated." She said. "We used to be on a team together with her bother, Uncle Qrow, and your father. We were pretty good together. Eventually Raven and your father fell in love and got married. Then they had you and we all thought it would be happy days."

"What happened to her?" The young girl asked.

"She left." Summer said while her hand clenched onto the book harder.

"Wh- Why?"

"I wish I knew." The older woman said. "Your father was broken up over it. I decided to help him raise you. We eventually fell in love and had Ruby."

"What does that make Ruby to me?" Yang asked looking confused.

"She is still your sister." Summer said with a small smile. "You have the same father. Just different birth mothers."

The blonde looked at with confusion.

"I may have not given birth to you," she stated softy while caressing the girl's cheek, "but I will always see you as my daughter."

"You- You won't abandon me?" Small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Never." Summer smiled.

In that moment, the young girl burst into tears and hugged the older woman.

"I'm sorry." Yang cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright" Summer said softly as she held onto the girl tightly. "Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Summer held the hands of her girls as she walked down the trail that lead to were the ceremony would be held. To say she was nervous was and understatement. The woman kept a brave face for Ruby and Yang but deep down she still felt the pain of loss. But she had to pull through, her family depended on it.

As the small family walked further down the trail the mother noticed a couple of people ahead talking to one another. One was Qrow, the other was a silver-haired man wearing green. Summer came to a stop in front of them.

"Ozpin?" She was surprised to see the elder man.

"Hello, Summer." He said with a small smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Qrow cut in.

"Yang, Ruby, why don't you come with me." He motioned to the children. "These two need to have a talk."

The two looked up to her in confusion.

"Go ahead." She said to them. "I won't be long."

Qrow took them by the hands and head further down the trail. Once they were out of sight Ozpin spook up.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, Summer." He said in a sympathetic tone. "And I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's alright, Ozpin." She said quietly. "Nothing can be done about now."

"All the same I am sorry." The man stated. "I know things won't be easy for you from now on."

"I know." Summer said a bit of a quiver entering her voice.

"So I have an offer if you'll hear it."

"Ozpin," she said with a sigh, "I can't go on missions any more. I can't risk leaving the girls without a mother."

"I know." He said. "That's why not offering a mission but a job. One close to home. Just a quick flight to Vale and back to Patch when the day is up."

"What's the job." Summer was now curious.

"One that requires your expertise." He said with a smile. What he offered was the last thing Summer was expecting. He told her to think on it before accepting and that she plenty of time to decide. After that they walked to the ceremony.

The funeral was taking place on a cliffside. A place she and Tai enjoyed spending time together. Summer was surprised by the number of people that were there. Locals towns people and huntsmen. Tai's colleagues from Signal. As well as old classmates.

With the ceremony about to start she quickly rejoined her girls. Many people stood before the crowd giving their experiences with Tai and laying followers at the gravestone. As the serves began to reach its end Summer and her daughters walked down the ally of people with flowers in their hands until they stood in front of them. She turned to face the crowd to give her husband's eulogy.

"What can I say about Tai that has been said already?" She said to the crowd. "He was loving husband. A great father. And a friend that would be there for you. He was a huntsmen that fought for the safety of Remnant and its people. Tai would be there for you whenever you needed him. And he would never give you anything less than his very best. May he be in our hearts forever."

Summer bowed her head to the crowd before turning with her daughters to the gravestone that would serve as a memory to the man she loved. Together, with Ruby and Yang, they kneeled down and placed the flowers down with the rest. And they kneeled there in silence for a moment.

"Mommy," Ruby said quietly while point to an inscription below Tai's name, "What does that mean?"

Summer took a moment to look at it with a smile.

 _I am the captain of my soul._

"It's from a poem that her father like." Summer said softy. "One he thought was fitting for huntsmen. To have the will to persevere over any challenge."

Summer grabbed hold of both her girl's hands.

"And we will persevere."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. The poem mentioned is _Invictus by_ William Ernest Henley.


End file.
